1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a degreasing agent and, particularly, to a degreasing (i.e. removing oil, grease and other containments) agent used for washing metal and a method for making the degreasing agent.
2. Description of Related Art
Degreasing process is widely used for pretreatment of a metal surface in the electroplating industry. The role of the degreasing process is to clean the metal surface with degreasing agent so as to remove extraneous substance such as fingerprints, fats, oils and other organic substances.
A conventional degreasing agent is composed of alkaline and surface-active agent or the like. Surface-active agent/surfactant serves as a main factor of the degreasing effect. However, with many different types of surface-active agent out on the market, it can easily be mistakenly chosen which will affect the degreasing effect. The Ching Feng Precision Chemicals Company in Taiwan produces a known degreasing agent, such as Ching Feng 103. This kind of the degreasing agent is high in cost, and the time for maintaining the degreasing effect is too short. In addition, the degreasing property is weak, thus, the degreasing agent cannot effectively cleanse the metal surface.
Therefore, an improved degreasing agent is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.